The Girl Next Door
by Lottie626
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift - You belong with me. Multi-Chapter. Chad and Sonny/Channy. Chad likes Sonny, Sonny likes Chad. I suck at summaries!
1. Dancing in my room

**IMPORTANT YOU READ THE BOLD BELOW!**

**My first and probably only multi-chapter story**

**Mackenzie Falls and So Random! do not exist**

**Based on Taylor Swifts song video 'You belong with me'**

**A Channy Story**

**This is all Sonny's POV**

The girl next door

Chapter 1

9:30pm on a Wednesday night and I was laying on my bed with my Science book, Math book, English book and Spanish book in front of me. God, I hate studying but, I guess, it has to be done. I can never concentrate though, it's so difficult, theres so many better things to do with my life!

I was so bored. I was just about to get up and go downstairs for a snack when I looked up and saw Chad. He didn't look happy. He was on his phone and he looked like he was yelling, again. He was always moaning down his phone. Chad lived next door to me and his bedroom was opposite mine. We'd always be writing each other messages.

He put the phone down and fell back on his bed. I got my notepad out and started writing a message.

"You ok?" I wrote. I didn't hold it up until he looked up at me. When he read it he bent down to under his bed and got out his notepad and started writing me a message.

"Tired of Drama" he wrote. I wasn't sure what to say so I wrote.

"What do you mean?"

"Portlyn" Portly was his girlfriend. I hated her so much. She was such a slut. She was always wearing short skirts and tube tops and she was on the cheer leading squad. She had to be the complete opposite of me. I wore t-shirts, jeans and I was in the schools marching band.

"Oh, sorry" I wrote back to him with a little sad face underneath it. I started to write him another message after that. Quite an important one. "I l-" I finished writing the 'L' then looked up to see that he had closed his curtains. I finished writing the message anyway. Maybe for another time. I held it up.

"I love you" It said. I really did love him. He was so funny, cute, and kind. Everything you could ask for in a guy really, but he was with Portlyn.

I forgot about that but couldn't be bothered to go back and study so I grabbed my hair brush, turned on my stereo and started dancing around my room. Singing into my brush and dancing stupidly was one of my hobbies. I loved doing it. It made me feel so alive. Even if it was at 9:45 in the evening.

I was dancing around, looking at my self in the mirror and then I span around and saw Chad looking through a little gap in his curtains and staring at me dancing like a lunatic. How embarrassing! I stopped when I saw him and just sat down on my bed, trying my best not to make eye contact with him. Then I thought, why not hold up my "I love you" sign now. So I did, but he was gone.

_**Review, next chapter coming soon.**_


	2. Outside

_**Sorry that it's taken a little while to update, I've been doing coursework.**_

I woke up the next morning covered in books and paper, I was too tired to clean it up last night. I swooped them all off of me, got out of bed and went and sat next to my mirror. I grabbed my hair band and put my hair in a ponytail, ready for school.

It took me about 2 minutes to decide what to wear, unlike all the other girls in my school who take half an hour to decide and then change because they don't like it and take another half an hour to choose again. I chose to wear a simple grey hoodie and a white blouse with jeans and sneakers.

I opened my curtains and saw Chad's mum in his room opening his curtains to. She saw me and waved so I waved back. I like Chad's mum, she's nice to me. Although I do hear her shouting occasionally when I have my windows open.

Chad was still asleep and he looked so cute, but if he didn't wake up soon he'd be late for school so, as always, I opened my window and got my mega phone. I brought it a couple of weeks ago because Chad always sleeps in and it's fun waking him up with it. He always keeps his right window open so it's easy to get his attention. I yelled into it "OI, LAZY! WAKE UP!" He seemed to have a little bit of a shock when he woke up then he looked out the window and saw me. I waved at him whilst giggling. His hair was so messy, it was funny. He bent down to get his pad and started writing a note on it. He held it up.

"Don't look!" It said. I laughed and held up a note saying

"Ok." I left my room, books and bag in hand, and went outside to wait for the school bus.

* * *

I was sitting on the bench outside my house, reading my Spanish book. I should have probably studied last night instead of dancing and singing around my room, but oh well.

I was reading when I felt someone sit beside me, it was Chad. His hair was fixed and he was wearing a white t-shirt with red around the sleeves and the neck line and some worn-out jeans.

I looked up at him and he moved a bit of my hair from my face. I smiled at him and he smiled back then he said "So, why do you have to wake me up like that every morning?"

"Because, if I didn't you wouldn't get up and you'd be late for school"

"I suppose, but can't you just throw something at my window instead of yelling across with a mega phone?!"

"That's no fun!" I said and I laughed. He laughed to. It was the first time I'd seen him smile since him and Portlyn had been fighting. I was just about to say that I had something to tell him last night but then Portlyn pulled up in her red, very shiny convertible.

"Bye" he said. He got in the car and Portlyn was all over him. She gave him a hug and kissed him, as if nothing had happened between them. It made me **sick**.

The bus pulled up not long after that and I got on and sat next to my band mates. Yes, I was in the marching band at school. We had a lot of work to do today because it was the championship football game today.


	3. The game

**This Chapter is a lot longer than the others.**

_Yes, I was in the marching band at school. We had a lot of work to do today because it was the championship football game today. _

**Chapter 3 (Obviously)**

"From the top everyone, we have to be perfect for tonight!" We had been practicing for the entire day! Since I got to school which was at 9am and now it's 2pm. I needed a break!

After the next time we practiced the song I put my hand up and asked "Sir, please can we have a break?"

"No because it's time to leave, go home everyone, get your uniforms ready and practice, practice, PRACTICE!"

Everyone left after he said that and I made my way home. We got to leave a bit earlier than everyone else, which was good because I wasn't stuck in big crowds trying to lug my clarinet, my bag, my books and myself out of the school.

When I got home I went straight to my room and started playing. I always faced the window in case Chad went to his room. It's nice to see him in his room doing nothing.

I had been practicing for about half an hour then I saw Chad walk in his room. He looked a bit unhappy. He saw me in the window and wrote me a note.

"Having fun? ;)" it said.

"No. What's up?" I wrote. I wanted to know why he had such a sad look on his face.

"Portlyn is getting on my nerves" I had to squint to read it since it was quite a lot on a little piece of paper.

"Dump h You looking forward to the game tonight?"

"Not really"

"Well, I'll be there cheering"

"Good"

"I have to get back to practicing." I held it up, waved, picked up my clarinet and started playing again.

**6pm**

"SONNY, Are you ready?" My mum yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, just getting my hat on" I called back down to her. I grabbed my hat, put it on and ran down the stairs, carrying my clarinet in its case.

"Hurry up. We'll be late".

"I know, I know" We left the house and got in our car and just as my mum was backing out of the drive, Portlyn pulled up outside Chad's house in her snazzy, red convertible and beeped about 5 times. He came rushing out the house, helmet in hand, uniform on. He looked so cute with his uniform on.

He waved at me and I waved back and we drove away.

**6:30pm**

We got to the game and I met up with my band mates. We were just at the bottom of the bleachers about 10 meters away from the Cheerleaders. Portlyn at the front, clapping doing all her flips and twists.

"Ok, everyone, it's show time. I need you to be the best you can be! My promotion lies in your hands!" our band teacher explained.

"So no pressure then sir!" One of my band mates, Nico, said. The whole grouped laughed.

Two guys came out of the tunnel holding a banner saying "Flamingos rule!" **(A/N: A flamingo came on television advert when I was writing this)**

Everybody started cheering and clapping as the team came running through the banner.

"Woooo go Chad!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I think he heard me because he turned and waved. It was quite amazing that he heard because there was so much noise.

I could hear Portlyn cheering a stupid, soppy cheer for Chad. Sure, it was good because it had his name in but I still found it a bit, un-original.

"C-H-A-D Gooo Chad, Gooooo Chad, C-H-A-D Chad Chad Chad!" She was kicking and twisting and cart wheeling. Showing off as always.

**8pm**

5 seconds left in the game and Chad got the ball.

"COME ON CHAD, You can do it!" I yelled. And he did. He scored at the last second, winning the game for the Flamingos. Everybody started cheering and screaming and clapping. His team rushed over to him and lifted him off his feet. He took of his helmet and shook the sweat out of his hair. It was really cute.

When he finally got put down he ran over to Portlyn to talk and found her flirting with his teammate. She was lightly poking him in the chest and purposely trying to look sexy. I couldn't quite tell what they were saying but I know that it wasn't good because he shoved her and walked away.

**Later that night**

I was sitting on my bed in my pajamas and I turned to see Chad walking in his room. I held up a note.

"What happened earlier? :(" I held it up but he ignored me and pulled his curtains. He didn't look happy. I thought it was probably best to leave him alone so I went to sleep.


End file.
